The human DNA repair protein, O6-alkylguanine-DNA alkyltransferase is primarily responsible for the resistance exhibited by tumor cells to a number of chemotherapeutic drugs. This project focuses on design, synthesis and development of drugs that can inactivate this protein. The drugs are used as adjuvants to enhance the effectiveness of chemotherapeutic agents that modify the O6-position of DNA guanine residues.